Murder
by MagicalGirl95
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts! All of the characters are going there during the time of the founders. But they wake up one morning and someone's been murdered in the great hall. If you love Harry Potter and Game of Thrones this is definitely for you. Something strange and sinister is happening at Hogwarts.


**A Game of Murder**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or Game of Thrones or take any credit for it.**

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **1002 ad**

 **Hogwarts**

 _The first students to breakfast that morning walked into the great hall. At first you'd think there was nothing wrong. The long house tables and standards were in exactly the same place, the enchanted ceiling still glittered above them. Natural light illuminated the hall as it always did._

 _Except from the dead body in the middle of the hall everything was fine!_

" _Ahhhh!"_

…

It was September the 1st and the older students were sitting down in the great hall waiting for the first years to come in. The great hall was beautifully set up with the standards of all the houses up on the new building. The founders were all sitting in the middle of the teachers table with their faces beaming with pride at what they created (apart from Slytherin who was looking bored).

Towards the back of the Slytherin table was the sixth years. Cerci and Jamie Lannister who are twins were sitting next to each other. They are from the most prominent pureblood family in the country. Their father is very wealthy and powerful he is a chief advisor to the minister of magic, his name is Tywin Lannister. They were the power pair of the school, beautiful, rich and popular among the Slytherin's. The twins were envied among their house. Jamie was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Cerci was a prefect.

Their cousin Joffrey was in his fourth year and their younger brother Tyrion was a fifth year Ravenclaw. It was well known that Tyrion and Cerci hated each other but he and Jamie got along. He was a dwarf who more than overcame his small stature with his sharp intellect and he is the only member of his family in Ravenclaw. Next to Jamie and Cerci were the other Slytherin's.

Bron (Jamie's best friend and seeker for the Quidditch team), Theon Greyjoy, Petyr Baelish, Ramsay Bolton, Margaery Tyrell, and Shae. Apart from Shae (who was a fifth year) they were all in their sixth year. Also on the Ravenclaw table sat Sam Tarly, Varys, Bran and Talisa who were in the sixth year too. Sam and Talisa were both prefects. Next to them was the Hufflepuff table.

The Hufflepuff sixth years were Jorah Mormont, Rickon Stark and Gilly. Gilly had been dating Sam from Ravenclaw for about six months and they were eyeing each other up across the hall. Myrcella Baratheon was in her fifth year and was the cousin of Jamie and Cerci and sister of Joffrey. She was well known for her kind nature and of course her stunning beauty. So she was very popular among the students. Myrcella was honest and hardworking, a true Hufflepuff.

The table next to the Hufflepuff's one was the Gryffindor's. Daenerys Targaryen (Danny), Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Arya, Brienne Tarth, Gendry, Robb Stark (Sansa's not identical twin), Missandei and Hot Pie. Arya and Hot Pie were both fourth years while the rest were in their seventh year. The Starks and the Tarth's were purebloods and wealthy but were looked down by the others of their blood status because they were considered blood traitors.

Jon, Gendry and Robb are very good friends. Danny, Sansa, Brienne and Missandei are also good friends. Jon is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and seeker, Robb was keeper, Brienne a chaser and Danny was one of the beaters (she flew so well she was called 'the dragon'. Arya and Hot Pie were best friends and partners in crime. At last the doors to the great hall opened and the first years came in.

Helga Hufflepuff was leading them to the front of the hall. A bunch of nervous looking first years were looking around the hall with a mix of excitement and awe. One of those newbies was Tommen Baratheon, brother to Myrcella and Joffrey's. He was looking scared as he approached the front. Helga was a dumpy blond witch who looked in her fifties. She had a kind and sympathetic face and she opened the scroll.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she announced in Welsh Valley brogue, "When I call your name you will sit on this stool and I will put the sorting hat on your head. Then the hat will announce what house who belong to".

"Tommen Baratheon" Hufflepuff called first.

Tommen felt his legs go dead, he couldn't move he was so nervous.

"He better not embarrass our family" Cerci whispered to Jamie harshly.

Jamie just smiled and nodded before focusing his attention back on his cousin. At the other end of the hall Danny was looking at the boy with pity. She turned to Sansa and whispered:

"Poor thing! He's petrified"

"He's got to show more courage than that if he's going to survive" Sansa whispered back.

Eventually Tommen's legs started working and he made it to the chair. Hufflepuff smiled kindly at the boy before putting it on. The hat was on him for two seconds before it announced:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a round of applause at the Hufflepuff table as Tommen rushed to join them with his cheeks bright red. When the storing had finished the three other founders stood up and joined Hufflepuff to talk to the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Gryffindor began, "May I wish a hearty welcome to the students starting and those of you who are returning".

"This year" Ravenclaw continued, "I hope it promises to be richly rewarding for you all"

"We hope you will study your hardest because there is no limit to what you can do" Hufflepuff said.

"The only announcement to be made" Slytherin cut in (sounding like he could barely keep his temper in), "Is not to go into the forbidden forest and that we hope you enjoy the feast"

The feast suddenly appeared out of nowhere the first years all opened their months in amazement as the founders sat down.

"I do love the start of term feast" Sam Tarly beamed as he helped himself to a beef pie.

"No argument here" Tyrion smirked as he helped himself to a grape.

"If you've seen one feast you've seen them all" Varys shrugged.

Over at the Gryffindor table Jon Snow was in deep conversation about Quidditch with Gendry.

"I have a whole new training schedule devised for this year" Jon said, "I refuse to let Jamie Lannister and his team of snakes win _again_ this year"

"I agree" his friend nodded with a quick irritated glare at the Slytherin table, "Their taunts are becoming too much to bare"

Across the table Arya and Hot Pie were stuffing their faces with pumpkin pie.

"They have prepared it all wrong" Hot Pie lectured, "They were supposed to…"

When Arya's best friend talked about pies she usually tuned out. She was excited for this year because she was finally good enough to try out for a chaser position. The try-outs were next Saturday and she was determined to make the team this year. Arya has been practising all summer. She was hoping that being the Captain's sister might help her out, but Jon said no such luck.

"Did you see much of Sam during the summer?" Myrcella asked her friend Gilly at the Hufflepuff table.

Gilly and Sam weren't really supposed to be seeing each other because Sam's father sternly believed in Pureblood values. Since Gilly was a muggle-born they could not date in public since Sam would be disowned. Gilly didn't like keeping it a secret (the only person she told was Myrcella), but it was worth it to court Sam.

"Only a few times" she whispered back, "His father is really strict so he's only managed to sneak out a few times".

Myrcella felt sorry for them as she wanted Gilly to be happy.

"I met a boy during the summer" she told Gilly.

"Really?" Gilly exclaimed excitedly, "Who? You'd better tell me this instant"

She giggled before she answered:

"Trystane Martell who is from Asia, he goes to the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. His father came to England on a business trip and we just clicked"

As Myrcella described her new beau Cerci was still complaining about Tommen.

"I cannot believe he just froze like that" Cerci stabbed her fork into her pie.

Jamie just grinned as he helped himself to some wine.

"You find this funny?" Cerci asked in disbelief.

"Exceedingly" Jamie teased as he put his goblet down.

Cerci rolled her eyes and folded her arms to her chest.

"That's now two of our family in the duffer house. It was bad enough when Myrcella joined them".

"You didn't actually think he'd be put in Slytherin or Ravenclaw did you? You have met Tommen haven't you?" Jamie pointed out.

Cerci just gave him a piercing glare.

"When are the try-outs taking place?" Bron joined the conversation.

"I do not know yet" Jamie shrugged.

"Well I hope we start training as soon as possible. I do enjoy taunting the Gryffindor's you know" Bron smirked.

After the feast had finished and the students were all tucked up in their beds and the night passed peacefully as all the students were sleepy and well fed. The moon and the beautiful stars faded away on the Scottish medieval sky as the sun crept up and lit the school with its radiant light.

"We've got potions first" Jon grumbled at the Gryffindor table.

He'd just been given his timetable for the year and he had double potions this morning (with the Slytherin's!). Professor Walder Frey was the potions master and a very unpleasant man.

"Yes" Gendry agreed, "But afterwards we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts"

It was true that DADA was Jon's favourite subject and then after lunch they had double transfiguration with Professor Olenna Tyrell.

Theon Greyjoy walked up to them from the Slytherin table looking nervous.

"Jon-"he began.

"Go away Theon" Jon told him with barely contained anger, "You're not welcome here"

Theon looked like he was about to cry before he left the hall.

"That was harsh wasn't it?" Brienne said.

"With all due respect Brienne you do not know the full story so just leave it alone"

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were waiting outside for the class to start. Danny and Robb were talking about what kind lessons they might have this year. Jon and Gendry were still talking about Quidditch. Brienne was feeling bad about interfering and decided to apologise after potions. Theon was looking depressed and was staring into space.

"Are you ready to lose this year Snow?" Bron yelled, "Again!"

Almost all of the Slytherin's laughed.

"Maybe we should just take the trophy now and save us all the trouble" Jamie teased.

Bron and a few of the others were laughing hysterically.

"Don't get too cocky there snakes" Jon shot back, "We're taking home that trophy this year"

The laughter instantly died when Professor Frey opened the door. He was a very old, cruel and a hard man.

"Inside now!" he barked at them.

The students instantly filed into the classroom, the Slytherin's sat on the left of the classroom and the Gryffindor's sat on the right. They all got out their inks, papers and quills as Professor Frey stood at the front.

"For your autumn term project you will work in pairs of my choosing. You will pick a potion out of the list on the board, research it together and write a three thousand word essay each on how you both made it"

There was a collective groan around the room. Frey picked up a scroll and read who they would be stuck with for a term.

"Jon Snow and Cerci Lannister"

"Really!" exclaimed Jon.

Cerci too was rolling her eyes.

"Would you two rather do a detention in the forbidden forest with me?"

"No" they said at once in a very pissed off tone.

"As I was saying" he continued while glaring at them, "Sansa and Bron"

"I'm happy with that she's no dog" Bron beamed at Jamie.

Sansa on the other hand did not look as pleased.

"Gendry and Theon Greyjoy, Daenerys Targaryen and Margery Tyrell, Petyr Baelish and Robb Stark"

He continued until:

"Jamie Lannister and Brienne Tarth"

"Oh great I've got the ugly blood traitor" Jamie whispered in Cerci, making her smile.

Brienne couldn't believe her luck! She hated Jamie Lannister, everyone outside Slytherin did. He teased her because of her looks (not that she was sensitive enough to care anymore). Brienne was really not looking forward to studying with him for three months. How was she going to cope?

They split off into their partners to pick and start drafting up a study plan. Brienne and Jamie sat at the back on the left and just sat together awkwardly for a few moments.

"What potion did you want to do?" Brienne began, "I think the polyjuice potion might be best"

"Fine" Jamie said in a bored tone, "Whatever"

"Shall we meet every few days to discuss-"

"What's the point? You don't like me and I don't want to spend any amount time with a he-she blood traitor like you. So how about we research it and write the essay alone and you do the potion. So we both get what we want"

Brienne could not believe what was coming out of his mouth! She grabbed the front of his robes very harshly and drew him close.

"We are doing this project _together_. Believe me I do not relish spending any time with a cruel, spoiled pretty boy like you. But for a good grade I will try to manage it. We will meet up every Wednesday after class in the library to get this retched project done. Are we clear?" her tone was calm but deadly, he'd be crazy to say no.

Brienne could swear she saw a flash of respect in his eyes but it was soon covered up with contempt.

"Fine" Jamie agreed.

…

After the potions lesson Slytherin entered Frey's classroom. Frey was marking some second-year's homework. When he saw the founder he beaconed him to take the seat in front of him which Slytherin did.

"More mudbloods come to this noble school every year" Slytherin stated angrily, "I have tried to argue with my fellow founders but they are blind to the danger"

"What will you do?" Frey wondered.

"Do not repeat this but I will not be coming back to Hogwarts next year for I have something up my sleeve"

"What is it?" Frey asked curiously.

"I cannot tell you but it will take all year to for it to come into fruition"

Please comment

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
